Rokushiki/Soru
}} Nero, Monkey D. Luffy, Koby, Momonga, Dalmatian, Vergo, Tashigi, Kibin (filler), Shuzo (filler), Binz (movie), Byrnndi World (movie) | focus = Imperceivable speed movement | first = Chapter 347; Episode 243 }} Soru is one of the six techniques of "Rokushiki". Overview The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. Koby was seen being able to use this move during his friendly fight with Luffy after the Enies Lobby Arc and during the Marineford Arc. As Nero lacked the complete training, his Soru is actually more of a swift run instead of the vanishing speed seen from other Soru users. Monkey D. Luffy gains access to the Soru technique when he utilizes his Gear Second mode, which pumps up his metabolism and allows him to move at disappearing speeds, which surpasses even Blueno's. Another thing that should be noted of this particular skill is that Kuro's [[Cat Claws#Attacks|''"Shakushi"]] travels at roughly the same speed as CP9's ''Soru ability. The difference is that when Kuro uses that technique, he cannot see what he is attacking, or how far he is going, whereas CP9 have mastered this ability and therefore can. The fact that other people, outside of CP9 membership have exhibited being able to imitate the skill (either by copying the move directly or developed their own version of it) suggests that Soru might be the most fundamental of Rokushiki. This is supported by the fact that Koby uses (and masters) Soru, though he has not shown the ability to use any other Rokushiki techniques. Variations * : Used by Lucci. A combination of Geppo and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movements in three dimensions, other CP9 agents have also shown to use this technique or a similar one allowing them to move through the air at great speed. In the Pirate Warriors series, Lucci can use Kamisori to cut through enemies while utilizing its high-speed movements, and he can use the attack in his human form in the third Pirate Warriors game (while ending it with a smashing dive). In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor. In One Piece: Burning Blood, it acts as Lucci's special movement in his beast form. * : Used by Fukurou. In this attack, Fukurou spins his body at great speeds towards his opponent using Soru, then uses Tekkai to harden his spherical body. In the Viz Manga, this is called Shave Iron Ball. ** : A variation on the above technique used by Fukurou wherein he combines his usual Tekkai Dama movements with Geppo to use it in midair. In the Viz Manga, this is called Super Cartwheel Iron Ball. Non-Canon Variations * : A non-canon variation. Lucci reappears after a Soru-dash forward with direct punch. Used as his dash attack in Gigant Battle 2. Trivia *While Soru grants the users the ability to move at disappearing speeds, there are other people capable of achieving such a feat or moving at such speed where people cannot see them (discounting Devil Fruit users such as Enel and Borsalino) without the technique (or at least calling out the technique's name); Some of the known people are Laffitte, Riku Doldo III, Dellinger, Hakuba, Minotaurus, Heaby, , Musshuru , and Sanji and many others. **The anime expands the capabilities on those who abuse Energy Steroids, gaining speed akin to Soru, namely the captain and officers of the New Fishman Pirates. *In Jump Force, the Ability description for Six Powers: Finger Pistol refer to Soru (which is incorporated as part of the Finger Pistol ability) as Instant Transmission which is the name of a teleportation technique from Dragon Ball that somewhat resembles Soru (though it has more in common with Rapid Movement as both are high speed movement techniques that give the impression of teleportation). References Site Navigation ru:Рокусики/Сору fr:Rokushiki/Soru ca:Rokushiki/Fora pl:Golenie Category:Fighting Styles Subpages